1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device for joining two elongated work pieces. More specifically, it relates to a corner jack connector having prongs.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to use a planar piece of metal to act as joinery for abutting wooden work pieces, such as, for instances, joists or corner jacks in order to create a stronger joint than merely securing the work pieces together with a nail or other metal fastener. However, there is a need for a corner jack connector that is skewable and that has integral prongs for securing the connector to the workpiece.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a corner jack connector that is skewable to allow for different angles of joinery.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a corner jack that has integral prongs for securing the corner jack connector to the work pieces.
Other objects and advantages over the prior art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the detailed description together with the drawings as described as follows.